Souls, Spells and Swords
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: The Monarch is bored. Any and all worthwhile enemies have been killed off, and he couldn't find any Bonfire Ascetics. Then, he hears mysterious words that may lead to a new adventure. WARNING: Language, Sexual Content, Violence, Gore
1. Chapter 1

The Undead sat in front of the Far Fire in Majula, watching the flams flicker. The town was as dead as you'd expect for a place in Drangleic. The only sound being the wind and, should you get close to the Blacksmith's house, the hammering of metal.

He was resting, without direction for now.

He was the Monarch of Drangleic now, but now he was without purpose. Without direction or aim, unlike when he was striving to become Monarch with the naive hope of breaking the curse.

The curse, his curse, had not been broken. All he was told was that he was supposed to do everything over again, just harder with more surprises.

He supposed that there was one light in the darkness. Conveniently, and ironically, the light was a creature of darkness.

Nashandra, after watching him defeat the Throne Watcher and Throne Defender, had proposed that she be his Queen while he was King. He was confused, but accepted.

All she had requested was for him to create a child within her.

Nashandra had believed that the darkness would nuture her and empower her more to protect her child.

The Monarch was confused on how he was supposed to have sex with her, and ejaculate within her, until she showed him that she did indeed have a vagina, just concealed. Obviously, he had the required equipment as well.

That night, the throne room floor, which was usually cold because it was made from stone, was comfortingly warm for the duo as they had sex. As it turns out, Nashandra created more natural juices than the average female, as was proven when he actually drowned and died in it, after he'd ejaculated inside of course.

Nashandra had apologised and protected his souls as he returned. She remained in her more monstrous form, because The Monarch found her true form to be more desire able than her fake human form.

Now, it's been a day since the two had sex, and Nashandra is positive that she is pregnant, despite having no way to check if she was indeed pregnant or if he was compatible with her. The Monarch left her alone to whatever she did as he returned to Majula and rested there.

He was bored, for lack of better term.

He couldn't find any Bonfire Ascetics' to make the enemies stronger, and any worthwhile enemies had long since stopped appearing.

He was actually contemplating starting all over. Just to see if anything was indeed different.

If he was stuck in a never-ending cycle of killing and dying, he wanted to do it against enemies so tough that not even Nashandra, Hendrick and him combined could defeat them.

 _My name is Louise_ _Fran_ _çoise_ _le Blanc_ _de_ _la_ _Vallière_!

The Monarch rose to his feet and tightened his grip on the Lost Sinner's Sword, looking around Majula for anything hostile-looking.

Other than Giligan, Emerald and the Blacksmith, he couldn't see anyone.

 _My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call,_

Divine? If being able to use miracles was divine, then he was most definitely divine. His fighting style was mostly comprised of wearing the enemy down with miracles and spells and coming in for the kill with a sword, or using miracles to heal in a pinch while he carved them up with various weapons.

Beautiful? Maybe, depending on who you asked. His green, pasty, dead skin was most definitely not attractive however.

Wise? He'd love to say yes, but he's been pretty dumb now and then.

Powerful? Obviously. He became Drangleic's Monarch and had Nashandra as a Queen, he had mastered every miracle, spell and hex and could use every fighting weapon known to him effectively. He had to be powerful.

 _I wish from_ _the_ _very_ _bottom_ _of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_

A mist gate appeared in front of him.

The Undead felt very surprised. He did not know of any mist gate in Majula, and this one was most peculiar.

Briefly, the Undead wondered where this led.

Then, the thought that it might contain some powerful enemy crossed his mind, and he steeled his mind.

He placed his hand against the mist gate, and pushed. The strange sound that was made when he touched mist gates was audible again.

As the Undead walked through the mist gate, he wondered what manner of horrible beast would await him. He could see it now.

It would be giant, almost bigger than the Last Giant. It would roar in his face and it's minions would rush him as the monster charged a powerful attack.

He would struggle and almost die numerous times, but he would prevail in the end. With a mighty heave, he would tear out it's soul! Nashandra would fall deeper in love with him, and Ornifex would give him that glorious behind that she never covered up, leaving it glistening in the air.

The Undead sighed. Not only did the mist gate lead to a dark hallway with a door at the end, but those perversions of his with him, Nashandra and Ornifex were back.

He brushed his thoughts aside and rested the Lost Sinner's Sword against his shoulder. He began a steady pace toward the door, ready for anything.

He reached the door and took a second to look back, finally noticing that there was an exit back to Majula.

He heard voices behind the door.

Curious, he slipped the Ring of Whispers on just in case and placed his ear against the door gently.

" _I'm sorry Miss Louise, it appears that you have failed the summoning."_

 _"As expected of a Zero! An explosion!"_

 _"Go home Zero!"_

 _"Once a Zero! Always a Zero!"_

Beaneath the insults and jeers, there was the sound of sobbing.

Unable to hold his curiosity any longer, he pushed the door open and stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière sat on the ground and sobbed.

The summoning of her familiar was supposed to be her one chance to prove her worth as a noble and student at the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Not only that, she'd promised the Zerbst that she'd summon a familiar much better than her own.

Her own pride had blinded her.

She should have known that she'd fail the summoning.

She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

Now, they were crushed.

She only created another explosion and, after dust faded, there was nothing there.

Nothing but the soot from her explosion.

She is, and always will be, Louise the Zero.

She barely heard the jeers from her "fellow students" as she fell backwards, tears filling her eyes.

Then, footsteps were heard and everyone was silenced. Louise looked up in hope.

Her familiar was tall, muscled and clad in armour with a sword bigger than him and her combined slung over his shoulder.

His armour was mainly metal with fur slung over his shoulders, probably from hunting, and the pelt looked noble and mixed with the armour well.

His silver helmet covered his identity completely apart from the T-shaped opening for him to see through. It seemed fairly sturdy and strong.

And he was holding a hand out for her to grab.

She was so shocked that she took the hand stood up as he pulled, staring into the T on his helmet with child-like wonder.

 **The Monarch's POV**

The little girl in front of him was not of Drangleic origin, that's for sure, or he would feel the curse within her. His old-fashioned and gentlemanly side, born from when he was just a knight, led him to help her.

" **Are you hurt?"** The Monarch asked. The little girl looked up at him in confusion before she spouted some foreign language, sounded a bit Drangleian but with a French accent?

French? What was that?

Anyway, the Monarch looked at the girl for a second before he placed the Ring Of Whispers on his finger.

" **Are you okay?"** The Monarch asked.

The girl looked up in wonder, as whispers began with the other children.

The Monarch looked down at her in silence, as he cast a Warmth spell just in case. The girl watched the small ball in wonder, as did the rest of the class.

"Hah, Louise's familiar is more magical than she is!"

The Monarch turned to stare at a student in the crowd, his harrowed glare staring straight through the student.

Quickly, the student backed away behind another student and shrunk.

The Monarch turned to look at an old man as he cleared his throat.

"Well, it appears you truly are a mage. A fire mage, judging by your familiars spell." He gestured at the Monarch. "Please, continue the ritual."

The little girl stepped up to him and pulled out a wand, chanting a few words before she stepped up and kissed his helmet.

Pain burned in his hand, though nothing he couldn't handle. He stared down at his gauntlet as he stepped next to the Warmth ball, just as it flickered and died.

"Well, that was that." The old man turned to address. "Please, return to your rooms."

All the other students began to gossip as they flew out of the room. The Monarch watched before turning to look at his little summoner.

" **Is there anything you need me for, Summoner?"** The Monarch asked. The little girl's back seemed to stiffen up with pride.

"Follow me, familiar." She ordered as she walked away. The Monarch watched in wonder, why did she walk when the rest flew?

Nonetheless, he followed.

The Monarch closed the door behind him as his Summoner began to undress, throwing her clothes at him.

He caught them deftly as she began to speak.

"Wash those, familiar. And fold them for tomorrow." She ordered. The Monarch looked down at her discarded clothes before water covered them, washed them, then vanished silently. He folded them masterfully, before placing on her bedside table.

" **Done."** The Monarch stated.

The girl turned around and stared at her clean clothes, half-naked in her bra and panties.

"How did you clean them?" She asked, touching them to confirm her suspicions.

" **All magic is easily done by the King of Drangleic. I have had time to study every type of magic."** The Monarch muttered.

The girl looked up at him in disbelief.

"Y-You're a King!?" She yelped. He nodded.

" **King of a cursed kingdom, but still a king."** The Monarch chuckled. Louise immediately kneeled.

"My lord, I'm sorry for not showing my respects earlier. Please, forgive me." Louise spouted to the Monarch's confusion.

" **I am not your king. You have no need to show me respect."** The Monarch placed his hand on Louise's didn't seem to pick up on it.

"My lord, I humbly ask for your forgiveness. My ignorance shall not be repeated." Louise hurriedly rattled off. The Monarch sighed. He hardened his features and entered King mode.

 **"Stand, Summoner."** He boomed. Louise rose to her feet quickly. " **My Kingship extends only to Drangleic and it's colonies. Wherever we are, it is most certainly not a colony or actual piece of Drangleic. And since Drangleic has nothing but minerals and no economy to share with other kingdoms, there is little point in acting or being treated as an emmisary. I am just another denizen in this kingdom."** The Monwrchwatched Louise think for a second then nod.

'I see." She stated. 'Though still, if you truly are a king, then you must be able to do more than two spells, correct?" Louise asked, her shock having gone now led her to being suspicious of the claim. "The actual ruler of out kingdom will be coming here soon, for the Familiar Talent Test. I wish you to show your sovereignty, and speak to the princess if you do."

" **I must merely cast spells to be accepted as King? Very well, if it gets you to calm down and shut up about the whole thing, then I will prove my sovreignty, when this 'Talent Test' arrives."** The Monarch grumbled. Louise nodded before yawning. The Monarch placed his hand on hr shoulder and led her to bed. **"But for now, you must rest."**

"It appears so, my liege. I shall see you in the morning." Louise slowly said as she drifted off to the sleep, the warm hand on the Monarch rubbing her head with a fatherly feel. Beneath the hand, she felt warm and sleepy. So sleep came quickly.

" **I will return, but for now, Summoner, I must rest."** The MoMarch pulled the Aged Feather out from his pocket, rubbing his finger along the spine of the feather as he slowly vanished.

 **"Sleep well, Louise."**


End file.
